


miss u much

by DegeNeraTe007



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, 勋兴 - Freeform, 魂蛋
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 23:01:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17150714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DegeNeraTe007/pseuds/DegeNeraTe007
Summary: 现背，phone sex，R18注意。





	miss u much

**Author's Note:**

> 现背，phone sex，R18注意。

规规矩矩地按照自己自学的拼音，在键盘上敲下最后一个字，吴世勋满意地笑弯了眼睛。看着“LAY哥哥”的汉语出现在自己微博的输入框里，吴世勋感到莫名地开心，他在心里默默地念了一句“咦兴，我想你了”，咧着嘴角点击发布了这条微博。

刚才等通告的间隙，他仗着自己是团霸，着急忙慌地让大家给咦兴留下一个座位，然后按照顺序排排坐好，照了这张看起来有点严肃的照片。没错，他就是为发这条微博准备的。吴世勋想，哥哥看见了，一定会很开心。

等到今天的通告全部完成，和哥哥们吃完饭回到自己的房间，吴世勋迫不及待地打开微博页面，在搜索框里打上张艺兴的名字，等待搜索结果的同时还不忘在心里夸自己果然是中文十级的机智boy呀。

看到他哥才转了那条自己发的微博，吴世勋心里像炸开了烟花，嘭的一声，全身都热了起来。还没等他高兴完，视线就被“yoyo baby”的字样吸引住了。吴世勋心里的小人儿哗啦啦转了无数个圈，哼哼，咦兴叫我baby了，伯贤哥整天吵吵着他才是咦兴在k队最喜欢的弟弟又怎样！灿烈哥能和咦兴在一个城市拍戏又怎样！咦兴最喜欢的还是我！

明明张艺兴中文和韩语都回复得很短，吴世勋却认真地细细看了好几遍。点开配图，看似混乱的照片里人头攒动，只有他自己和咦兴的脸是清楚可见的。这张黑白色似乎别有深意的图片，让吴世勋刚才兴奋炸了的心情平复了下来。

他心里有点不舒服。想想他和咦兴已经有一个月没见面了，配合着图里咦兴看着他的眼神，真的有种相隔万水千山的错觉。吴世勋有点烦躁，明明他很想咦兴，咦兴也很想他，可是他们却见不到面。咦兴有工作，他也有工作，工作工作总是工作。

吴世勋还是忙内，却不像以前那么天真了。他在飞速变得成熟，可尽管如此，如丝如缕般缠人的思念还是不可抗力地侵入了他的五脏六腑。想，想听他哥像往常一样凑到他耳边轻轻呢喃着“世勋啊”，想看他哥微微抿着唇瓣露出一浅一深可爱的酒窝，想让他哥因为不能阻止自己在他身上胡乱摸索的手而无奈地说“别这样”，想把他哥狠狠压在床上和他十指相扣……

这种带着邪念的想法原来都只存在心底，但是在看过他哥的跨年表演之后竟愈演愈烈。那充满欲念的改编动作，那无法不让人联想的表情，尽管吴世勋知道他哥只是单纯的将自己的舞蹈表现的更好，但在欲求不满的他眼里，简直就是赤裸裸的求欢。

他想让他哥主动跨坐在他身上，一起一伏地吞吐他的性器，累了还可以挽住他的脖子，靠在他的肩窝，他甚至能清晰地感受到他哥的呼吸轻拂在他颈侧。如果能有这样的待遇，吴世勋不介意被他哥当马骑。噢，最后当然是他不满他哥那慢吞吞的节奏，将人反压在身下，狠狠贯穿。

都怪自己丰富的想象力，吴世勋揉揉头发，懊恼地看了眼隆起的胯下，抓起手机看眼时间，有点犹豫地拨出他哥的号码，但愿这个点哥已经忙完了吧。

远在上海的张艺兴匆匆结束一天的行程，回到酒店的房间，摔在沙发上的时候整个人都泛着疲累。想着刷会微博然后去洗澡，就接到了吴世勋的电话。张艺兴无意识地弯了弯嘴角，其实看到世勋发的微博，他除了惊讶就剩下满满的开心和感动，所以他回了充满宠溺意味的baby，转微博的时候他就知道晚上世勋肯定会给他打电话。这么久没见，他也确实很想这个弟弟。

尽管张艺兴结束工作后疲惫不堪，他还是第一时间接听了电话。毕竟好久没听到忙内的小奶音了啊。

“喂，世勋啊。”张艺兴皱了皱眉，拍了一天戏，声音有点哑啊。  
“咦兴哥。”吴世勋敏感的听出他哥的声音不对劲，比平时清亮的汽水音稍微低哑了点，“哥你声音怎么了？”  
“咳咳。没事。拍了一天戏，有点哑。”张艺兴惊讶于世勋居然隔着电话都能立马发现自己声音的不同，实在很暖心。

张艺兴放松下来，跟世勋东拉西扯地闲聊起来。太久没看到世勋了，张艺兴想着能多听听声音也是好的。

电话那头的吴世勋听着他哥用比平时稍欲的声音懒散地闲扯，右手隔着裤子随意拨弄着下体，手指一动解开腰带，慢慢把憋得胀痛的性器解放出来。由于只能隔着电话听他哥的声音，吴世勋非常不满，手上动作就带着一股狠劲，呼吸声也渐渐沉重。

话说那首尔三大炮的威名也不是盖的，完全精神起来的阳具尺寸惊人，吴世勋紧锁眉头，一贯的严肃表情，手指从根部沿着清晰可见的青筋滑到顶端，抠弄了两下头部的冠状沟，不小心泄出一声轻哼。

“嗯？世勋怎么了？”张艺兴疑惑地问，刚才他好像听见了什么声音。

“咳。哥有没有看我们跨年的表演啊？”吴世勋似乎是为了补救，赶忙拉出一个话题，希望暂时转移一下他哥的注意力。

“啊。对不起啊世勋。这两天太忙了，哥还没看，是哥的错。”张艺兴果然被转移了视线，乖乖地操着一口软软的韩语向忙内道歉。

“哼。据说是在中国很有名的电视台播出呢。哥都没有看么？”吴世勋拿出一贯对他哥撒娇的语气，手上动作也没停，上上下下地撸了个遍，还不忘照顾根部的两颗囊袋。

“哥知道，是央视嘛。我们exo很厉害呢，世勋也非常厉害，在中国最大的电视台表演了呢。”张艺兴也不是第一次哄世勋，这种他最拿手了。

“嗯…哥有空一定要看录播哟…”吴世勋漫不经心地回着话，来回揉捏着肉根，手掌的薄茧摩擦在下体的嫩肉上，有种别样的刺激。

人一旦得到了什么，就不自觉的想要更多。吴世勋听着他哥的声音，还觉得不满足，他想要的是真真切切地操，而不是只能靠脑袋里的幻想，依靠着自己的五指姑娘。

“好。哥一定看。”  
等了一会，张艺兴才意识到对面很久没有回应了，默默听着电话那头世勋愈来愈不正常的粗重呼吸。一丝丝压抑的低吟通过电流传到耳边，张艺兴好像是感觉到了什么，小心地放轻自己的呼吸，不敢说话，只是浑身莫名其妙地燥热起来，一股热气从耳廓蔓延到脸颊甚至全身。

“嗯…哥，怎么不说话了…嗯…哥，多跟世勋说说话啊…”吴世勋两指捏着顶端，微摇两下，眼看着从顶部冒出晶莹透明的黏水，然后用两指随意地抹在柱体上。

当张艺兴不再说话的时候，吴世勋就猜到他哥肯定是想到什么了，他恶劣地想，既然这样，那就不需要再忍着了。反正他是不会尴尬的，就是他哥可能会害羞的想晕过去吧。

于是手上的动作愈发变本加厉，顺势也不再压抑声音，反而越来越放肆。只要一想到对面的人因为害羞会浑身粉红，他心里的邪念就越加扩大。

终于确定了总是无法无天的吴世勋到底在对面干什么，张艺兴也像一只煮熟的虾似的，浑身潮红，他气急败坏地冲电话叫道：“吴世勋！”

张艺兴真的没想到吴世勋这小子竟然敢听着他的声音撸管儿，这一时间竟没反应过来，吼完之后就蔫儿了，呆呆地听着耳边加了电流音特效的吴世勋牌呻吟，身体不可自抑地越来越热，感觉某个地方也随着心脏砰砰砰地跳了起来。

本来嘛，在宿舍住的时候，可以说兄弟们之间就没有什么秘密。张艺兴就偶尔撞见过几次忙内撸管，也有过受不了诱惑被忙内带着一起加入的时候，但是张艺兴对于这种事还是有点羞涩。就像曾经上某个通告，被问到如果遇见电视上放激情片段的话，只有他选择了会一个人看，而不是爽快地叫兄弟们都来。

这次居然干脆被弟弟当成毛片儿里的音源，直接就着撸了。张艺兴可能生气了能有一秒钟，更多的是羞馁和不安，个中滋味混杂在一起，偏偏耳边的轻吟像是催化剂一般，扰的张艺兴很久没有发泄过的身体也开始蠢蠢欲动起来。

“哥…哥…你别生气，别在意…这没什么的…”吴世勋久久听不见他哥说话，也有点慌了。他也顾不得还在硬挺着的性器，专心听着电话里急促的呼吸声，良久，他露出了标志性的月牙笑眼，薄唇微抿，开口道：“哥…别害羞了…你硬了。”

张艺兴没想到被弟弟戳破了，红着脸不敢说话，只是盯着自己的下体，像只不知所措的兔子，连耳朵尖都变成了嫩嫩的粉红色。  
“哥…别怕…我们不是一起做过这种事的么。”吴世勋笑着重新抚上硬邦邦的性器，熟门熟路地再次安慰起来，他朝电话轻轻诱惑道：“来…憋着很难受的…放它出来…这种事哥不用我教也会的吧。”

“……嗯…”张艺兴倒是听话，按照电话里世勋说的，小心翼翼地拉开裤链，将确实很久都没释放过的老二拿出来，摸了两把后又有点羞涩，不自觉地轻咬下唇，颊边也露出酒窝。

“世勋啊……这样不太好吧……”张艺兴听着对面时不时的轻哼，小手来回撸动自己的那根，他甚至有点不现实的感觉，毕竟他根本没想过有一天会跟弟弟隔着电话听声音自慰啊。

张艺兴的那话儿并不像他外表的长相般娇小，反而很壮观，颜色也是意料之外鲜嫩的淡粉色，并不像其他男人般粗野的难看。张艺兴的手倒是很小，也很白皙漂亮，指节都是淡淡的粉色，难怪被说是苏到手指尖的男人。

“哥…没什么不好的…世勋和哥在做同样的事啊…”吴世勋逐渐加快了摩擦的速度，听着耳边他哥也渐渐沉迷的嗓音，脑海中映出他哥高潮时后仰的脖颈，喉间泄出的美妙的呻吟，他恨不得能马上飞到上海，抓住他哥狠狠的操干。

张艺兴的内心渐渐依存了本能，睫毛轻轻颤动，微闭着下垂眼，不好意思地从睫毛下偷偷瞄着自己的手。

“哥…你别光做不出声啊…我想听你的声音啊”吴世勋算是服了他哥这容易害羞的体质了，不用说现在他哥肯定是全身粉红，只是笼着肉根在机械地摩擦罢了。吴世勋已经快到顶点，无奈他哥连声音都死死压抑不肯泄露半分，这让他光靠撸怎么射的出来嘛。

“嗯…世勋…别这样…嗯…”张艺兴光是和弟弟隔着电话做这种事已经要羞得晕过去了，吴世勋还在那边要自己大声叫出来，这怎么可能啊，只能实在受不住的时候才配合地哼几声。

“哥…我真想亲你，我想把你抱在我怀里，我想舔遍你身体的每一处，我想死死摁住你不让你逃开，我想控制住你全身的敏感点，我、想、操、你”吴世勋像是魔怔了般嘴里吐出一直藏在心底的话，手上动作愈发粗暴，他拇指抠弄着顶端孔眼，四指上下摩擦，像是在发泄见不到他哥的苦闷。

“啊…世勋…别说了…别这样…嗯…”张艺兴意识到从前只会向他撒娇的小奶包如今成长为了这样有侵略性的男人，听着弟弟冒犯的语气，他甚至来不及思考弟弟话里的意思，只能臣服于这段话给自己带来的冲击力。

张艺兴完全闭上了眼睛，他甚至开始想象世勋此刻正趴在他身上，温柔地吻过他的眉眼，沿着下颌线舔过他的喉结，一只手从衣服下摆钻进去，抚摸过他的腹肌，来到他的乳头，轻拢慢捻，直到肉粒变硬，另一只手覆盖在他的手上，带着他做他本不好意思做的事，渐渐地世勋悄悄划过他的会阴处，食指摸到他后方的穴口，拨弄着穴边的褶皱，有向里面嫩肉摸索的趋势。

不知不觉，张艺兴的裤子已经被他自己无意识地褪到了膝弯，更方便他自己的亵玩。

“啊…不要啊…世勋…别摸…那里不行…嗯啊…”张艺兴分不清是脑海中世勋的手还是现实中自己的手触碰到了那个禁忌的地方，再也忍不下去，轻呼出声，央求世勋不要这样。

吴世勋脑子快要炸了一般，听着他哥这几声孟浪的呻吟，终于攀到了顶峰。他两指捏着根部，慢慢地一点一点地往外挤出剩余的精液，黏糊糊的东西糊得满手都是。他觉得他哥一定是想到了什么色色的事情，才会不自觉地叫得这么好听。吴世勋草草用纸巾擦了一下手，捏着电话的手心甚至出了汗，他有点紧张，但强装着镇定，“哥…别光顾着撸，揉按一下会阴，你会很舒服的。”

“…嗯…世勋…”张艺兴已经摸到后穴的手指像是被针扎了似的猛地缩回来，又循着世勋的话，来回揉按起了会阴，时不时摸到柱体照顾一下顶端，但更多的是摸索会阴处和后穴。这种从未有过的新鲜的快感不断侵蚀着张艺兴的心脏，他放弃般地想要是世勋亲手帮他做这种事该有多快乐啊。

“哥…沿着会阴往后摸摸，对，你知道是哪个地方的，摸摸它，是不是很可爱，你可以轻轻地把食指放进去，不要怕，放进去揉一揉，没事的。”吴世勋此刻就像是一个掌握全局的幕后者一样，连哄带骗地教他哥怎么自摸。

“嗯…好…啊…”张艺兴迷迷糊糊地答应着，手指像是绕过自己，直接听从电话里那人的指令般，乖乖地把食指戳进去，“啊…疼…”

“慢一点，温柔点。哥，对不起，我不在哥身边，要劳烦哥自己做这种事”吴世勋简直像吃了蜜糖一样，心都甜得化了，没想到他哥能这么乖巧，真是激发了他身上所有的控制欲和施虐欲。

“…嗯…没事的…世勋…啊…”张艺兴丝毫没意识到自己已经被腹黑的弟弟拐到了哪个地方，食指在穴内按部就班地探索着，进入到最深处，感受着自己的内壁的湿热和紧致，他感觉到一种隐秘的快感逐渐升腾起来。

“对…就是这样…哥做的很好…是不是很舒服…来，可以把中指也伸进去，不怕，不会疼的”吴世勋的胯下又有起立的冲动，但是这次他不准备管它，他要好好引导他哥，为了他下次见到他哥以后真刀真枪地实干打基础。

张艺兴听着弟弟的话，小心地又将中指伸进去，温热的甬道很快也容纳了中指，他用力地搅动着内壁，手掌同时也摩擦着会阴。似乎是自己玩得得趣了，被快感熏陶着的张艺兴无意识地张开唇瓣，露出小巧的舌尖，喉间泄出的呻吟也越来越不加掩饰。

即便是言语上的轻浮和手指上的猥亵，未经过性事的张艺兴也很难只靠手指在后面的戳刺便达到高潮。吴世勋也知道这一点，他不甘心地撇撇嘴，开口道：“哥，舒服么…也摸摸你的前面啊。世勋不在，哥替世勋摸摸它啊。”

“嗯…好…”张艺兴已经完全陷入了欲望之中，让做什么就做什么，他将手指从后穴中抽中，听到那啵的一声，甚至羞得屏住了呼吸。

重新握住那久久得不到爱抚的根部，这可不需要吴世勋来教了，张艺兴甚是得意得来回抚弄着，他知道怎么样自己会快乐，这次似乎不那么害羞了，他大胆地握住蘑菇头，指甲搔刮着顶部小口，慢慢睁开眼睛，小声地冲电话那头说道：“世勋…也跟哥多说说话嘛…”

吴世勋简直爱死了他哥这小动物般软软的样子，笑得眼睛都弯了。  
“哥…我很想你…我想用手帮你撸，哥觉得不够的话，我用嘴也可以，反正只要是哥的东西我都很喜欢。哥，答应我，下次见面的话，要当着我的面做今晚做过的事噢。”

“…不用了…用嘴就不用了…”显然张艺兴被吴世勋说的很心动，然而嘴上还是假装谦让，脑袋里又开始幻想世勋若是帮他舔弄的话，会是怎样的感觉。

“嗯……啊……！”  
高潮来临的一刻，张艺兴整个人都是懵圈的。他直愣愣地盯着手上的浊液，很久都回不过神来，似乎是还不敢相信真的和弟弟做了这种类似情侣间电话做爱的事。

“哥射了么。”吴世勋微笑着问，他知道他哥肯定陷入了羞愤之中，毕竟他哥脸皮儿薄，他也不是第一天知道。

“啊嗯。内个，世勋，嗯，挺晚了，哥，哥去洗澡了，世勋也早点休息吧。嗯，就这样，拜拜。”

飞速挂了电话，张艺兴瘫倒在沙发背上，心脏扑通扑通地跳着，他横过胳膊挡着自己仍然红彤彤的脸，连呼吸中都带着欲望被满足后的慵懒。

但是张艺兴的内心是崩溃的。他后知后觉地想，怎么就这样和世勋做了这种事呢。怎么就被这个坏蛋拐着做了这种事啊！

那边的吴世勋看着显示对方已挂断的手机屏幕，也是一脸的惊讶。这哥单方面结束得也太快了吧。不过吴世勋心里还是美美的，他歪了歪脑袋，给他哥发了一条短信。

张艺兴好不容易收拾好自己的情绪，当做什么也没有发生过一样僵硬着默默地提起了裤子，准备去洗澡。但是看过世勋发给他的短信，他欣慰地想，果然是自己一直疼爱的弟弟啊。当然，他选择性遗忘了刚才就是这个弟弟诱哄他自己戳自己屁眼的。

From 世勋

\--I miss you much.

END.


End file.
